


New Year's Resolutions

by RedRidingStiles



Series: Sterek Shorts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Gyms, New Year's Resolutions, POV Stiles Stilinski, Phone Calls & Telephones, Werewolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRidingStiles/pseuds/RedRidingStiles
Summary: ”I'm at the gym and there's a guy here that looks like a porn star, guys I wanna lick him.””Details,” Lydia demands.”He’s the definition of tall, dark, and handsome. He's got fucking arms built like a machine and he's fucking shirtless, shirtless, I can see his abs and I think I might cry they're so beautiful.” Stiles whines, biting her lip as she sneaks another look through the mirror. ”He’s doing the incline bench press with like three hundred pounds on the bar and I want him to pick me up and hold me against the nearest wall while he fucks me.”Stiles starts going to the gym and ends up ranting over the phone to her friends about how much she wants the hot guy at the gym to fuck her senseless.





	New Year's Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> Thought this up the other night and decided to write a little short

Stiles had made a New Years resolution that she already regretted. She was in her first year of college and had gone home for winter break only to get spectacular drunk with her friends on New Year's Eve and made a pact with Allison and Lydia that they would all go to the gym at least five times a week. It was now the second week since the semester started and her whole body ached. The on-campus gym was completely state of the art with shiny machines and half dressed students scattered about, all of who made her feel out of place since she would rather be sitting in her dorm eating Oreos and binging the latest season of Arrow.

Stiles was in a pair of black leggings, blue sneakers, and a loose white tank top when she entered the gym. Her long brown hair was thrown up into a messy bun and her earphones were blasting Panic at the Disco’s latest album. Stiles hums to herself as she scans her student ID and grabs a towel off the counter, pushing open the door to the weight room and letting her eyes scan over the floor. It was just past nine at night and there were about twenty or so people moving around. She recognized a few of her classmates by the treadmills and gave a small wave as she made her way to the hip flexor near the back. Stiles pulls out her phone to change the song after adjusting the machine, scrolling quickly through her playlist. Stiles sneaks a look in the full-length mirror in front of her and almost drops her phone in shock when she sees the most beautiful man she's ever laid eyes on.

”Fucking shit bitches,” Stiles hisses to herself, scrolling in her contacts for the girl’s group chat and making a four-way call.

 _”What’s up, Stiles?”_ Allison greets cheerfully just before Lydia and Erica pick up.

”I'm at the gym and there's a guy here that looks like a porn star, guys I wanna lick him.”

 _”Details,_ ” Lydia demands.

”He’s the definition of tall, dark, and handsome. He's got fucking arms built like a machine and he's fucking shirtless, shirtless, I can see his abs and I think I might cry they're so beautiful.” Stiles whines, biting her lip as she sneaks another look through the mirror. ”He’s doing the incline bench press with like three hundred pounds on the bar and I want him to pick me up and hold me against the nearest wall while he fucks me.”

 _”Girl you better talk to him,_ ” Erica chimes in.

”What am I supposed to say to a guy who looks like a son of a Greek God who fucked a movie star, Hey you look like you could hold me down and fuck me for hours wanna go home with me?”

 _”It could work,”_ Allison hums through the phone.

”He has a beard, not like a half ass Scott beard like a full blown I want to feel that between my thighs until I'm crying beard,” Stiles informs them, her stomach tightening at the thought. ”Fuck I'm getting wet in the middle of the gym just thinking about it.”

 _”Control yourself, Stiles.”_ Lydia tuts.

”Easy for you to say you get dick on the daily where I have been empty for almost a year.” Stiles huffs with a small pout.

” _You haven't been with anyone since Jackson?”_ Erica questions.

”No, it's kinda hard to pick up guys when your type is tall, muscular werewolves with a hatred for emotions. I want to be thoroughly manhandled and not a lot of guys know how to do that right.” Stiles sighs, not even pretending to work out anymore. After breaking up with Jackson she had been having a hard time finding any guy worthy enough to take to bed.

 _”Was Jackson really that good?”_ Allison asks.

”He was a bit of an asshole even in bed but I liked that, hey do you think if I asked nicely porn star would choke me?” Stiles thought out loud, jumping in her seat at the loud clank of metal on metal behind her only to see porn star scowling as he got up for the bench press. She totally watched his ass as he wiped down the bench. It was a really nice ass.

 _”I'm sure if you asked he would,_ ” Lydia replies.

”I want him to bend me over the bench press and fuck me from behind, god that sounds like a cheesy porno and I don't even give a shit. He's so hot. His hair looks really soft too I wanna run my fingers through it while he marks up my neck.” Stiles gushes, watching as porn star makes his way over to the punching bag in the corner, his mouth pressed into a thin line.

 _”You really need some dick, honey._ ” Erica laughs.

”I know! I'm fucking dripping right now while he wails on a punching bag. He literally is everything I've ever wanted in a man.”

 _”Ask him out! He sounds like perfect one-night-stand material.”_ Allison responds.

”Ally, he's not one-night-stand material he's _husband_ material like I want him to fuck me so hard I can't walk but then cuddle with me afterward. I wanna wake up and blow him then make breakfast together. I want him to go down on me for hours and then meet my dad.” Stiles watches as the guy next punch falters as she finishes her small rant.

 _”You’ve got it bad Batgirl, meeting your dad is serious business,”_ Erica whistles as Stiles gets off her machine and heads over to the leg press.

”Catwomen, he could be my future husband I want him to meet everyone I know and I don't even know his fucking name like-”

”It's Derek.”

”Mother fucking shit balls fucking hell!” Stiles squeals as she turns around to face her future hus- _Derek_ -who is smirking at her with soft pink lips and bunny teeth. Stiles may already be a little in love.

”You're totally a wolf aren't you?” Stiles gulps, getting a nod in response.

”You totally heard everything I said.”

”I can also smell it,” Derek replies, taking a step closer to Stiles as his eyes rank up and down her body. He had beautiful eyes, green and blue with little flecks of gold that Stiles wanted to stare into for the rest of her life.

”Well, um-I’m-” Stiles is pretty sure her brain is melting inside her head as Derek steps into her personal space, his chest glistening with a small layer of sweat that Stiles wanted to lick.

”For the record, if you asked nicely, I would.” Derek whispers in her ear, his breath hot against her skin making her shiver.

”So hypothetically, if I were to take you home and ask to be thoroughly fucked against a wall while you choke me, you'd do it?” Stiles replies, her voice breathless just from the thought, a wave of heat running through her body.

”Hypothetically, would you beg for it?” Derek questions as one of his hands slip under her tank top, his warm hand resting on her hip. Stiles really wished he would touch her somewhere else.

”Fuck I’d do just about anything if it meant getting you inside me,” Stiles admits shakily, tilting her head so Derek could nuzzle at her neck. Derek ran his nose over the skin, sniffing lightly, his hand tightening on her waist.

”Let's get out of here then,” Derek mutters, giving a playful bite to her neck that made her knees weak.

”I didn't finish my work out,” Stiles says without thought, her hands coming up to grip at Derek’s muscular biceps. She could care less about her work out, she just wanted to get naked and let Derek have his way with her.

”Don't worry, I’ll make sure to work you hard once we get to my place.”

”Hope you don't have neighbors, I’m a screamer.”

”Mmhh, can't wait to hear you scream my name.” Derek hums, pulling away with a quick kiss to her shoulder as he grabs her hand in his own, pulling her towards the exit.

”Could I blow you in the car?” Stiles asks bluntly, shivering at the low growl Derek lets out.

 _”We’re hanging up now, have fun with your future husband,”_ Erica speaks up through the phone, causing Stiles to blush when she realizes they had most likely heard everything they had said.

”She will,” Derek states with a smirk, hanging up the phone for her as they make their way out of the gym.

Maybe going to the gym wasn’t so bad, she could even get used to it if she had Derek to work out with her.

 

 


End file.
